Dormiveglia
by amariys
Summary: Mereka berdua hanyalah para pengecut yang takut atas kesendirian. Touou!Kise. Ao/Kise.
1. Chapter 1

**Judul: **Dormiveglia

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **2023 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya.

**Rating: **R

**Summary: **Mereka berdua hanyalah para pengecut yang takut atas kesendirian.

**A/N: **Cerita sampingan yang saya tulis untuk Nanowrimo.

* * *

"_Kise, kau akan melanjutkan sekolah di Touou."_

"_EH?! Mana mungkin, Aomine_cchi_! Orangtuaku sudah membicarakan soal Kaijou. Kau tahu mereka akan pindah dari Tokyo dan tim basket Kaijou sangat kuat, karena itu aku juga ingin masuk Kaijou … lagipula, Akashi_cchi _bilang kita tidak boleh bermain di sekolah yang sama, kan?"_

"_Persetan dengan Akashi," Aomine menggeram. "Kau akan masuk ke Touou, seperti aku. Mengerti?"_

"_T-tapi, Aomine_cchi_-!" Perkataan Kise terhenti saat Aomine memukul dinding di sebelah wajahnya, membuat kedua mata Kise melebar karena takut. Kise hanya bisa mematung saat Aomine menundukkan kepala, bola mata beriris biru tua Aomine menelisik langsung ke jiwanya. Embusan napas hangat sang pria yang lebih tinggi menggelitik bibir Kise, membuat degup jantungnya tak beraturan._

"_Kau akan menuruti semua perkataanku, Kise. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kau ini milikku?" Aomine mengulurkan tangan untuk memainkan lingkaran besi kecil yang menandai telinga kiri Kise. Sebuah tanda kepemilikan dari Aomine._

_Kise bahkan tak bisa memejamkan mata walaupun ia merasa perih yang sudah sangat ia kenal saat kelenjar lakrimalnya berproduksi melebihi jumlah seharusnya. Seperti dugaannya, jejak air mata tak lama meninggalkan bekas di pipinya, namun tetap Aomine tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Selalu seperti ini. Kise pun tak pernah bisa berpaling atau bersembunyi dari tatapan Aomine; tatapan yang seolah akan memakan keseluruhan diri Kise hingga habis. Tatapan yang merenggut dan menawan hati serta jiwa Kise._

_Di bawah tatapan itu, sungguh tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Kise selain mengangguk menyetujui permintaan—ah, tidak, perintah—Aomine. Lagipula, Kise adalah milik Aomine. Tubuh, jiwa, pikiran, dan keseluruhan dirinya._

**xXXx**

Siswa-siswi Seirin dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang di depan gerbang sekolah mereka hari itu. Beberapa orang siswi berbisik-bisik kepada teman mereka, sesekali kata 'Kise Ryouta' dan 'model' terdengar dari bibir mereka. Pemuda yang dibicarakan hanya memberikan seulas senyum tipis kepada para siswi yang melirik malu-malu ke arahnya, senyuman yang mampu membuat orang-orang tersipu dan melemas.

"Hm, jadi ini Seirin? Bangunannya benar-benar terlihat masih baru," Kise Ryouta mengamati gedung sekolah yang ada di hadapannya. Kemudian, bibirnya membentuk lengkung senang. "Nah, sekarang tinggal mencari gedung olahraga saja."

Kise berjalan pelan menuju gedung olahraga—setelah sebelumnya menanyakan lokasi gedung tersebut kepada salah seorang siswi dan membuat siswi malang itu nyaris pingsan karena ketampanannya—dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Semakin lama ia berjalan, semakin jelas terdengar suara pantulan bola yang bergema dari dalam ruangan dan suara decit sepatu olahraga yang bergesekkan dengan lantai. Senyum di wajah Kise merekah. Ah, memang mendengar suara orang-orang yang berlatih basket itu sangat menyenangkan.

Setibanya di dalam gedung, Kise bisa melihat para anggota tim basket Seirin sedang berlatih tanding. Seorang pemain berambut merah sedang memegang bola, salah seorang anggota tim lawan dengan sigap menghadangnya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari pria berambut merah itu, sesuatu yang membuat Kise merasa tertarik: aura yang sedikit mirip dengan Aomine.

Kise mengamati dalam diam bagaimana pemain nomor 11 dari tim kuning itu melakukan _fake_ dengan matanya sebelum melakukan _dribble _cepat melewati sisi kiri pemain lawan. Kise harus mengakui gerakan pemain berambut merah itu terhitung cepat, namun bukan berarti tidak bisa dikejar. Sesuai dugaannya, pemain bertahan tadi dengan segera mengejar posisi lawan dan menghadangnya kembali. Kali ini, nomor 11 melakukan pivot dan _quick turning_ ke kanan sebelum melompat untuk _dunk_.

Kedua mata Kise melebar. Posisi _dunk _itu … mirip. Untuk sesaat, bayangan Aomine seolah menindih sosok pemain berambut merah yang baru saja kembali menjejak tanah. Bibir Kise kembali membiaskan senyum. _Heh, ini menarik_.

Perhatian Kise, sayangnya, teralihkan saat suara seorang siswi membuatnya harus memalingkan pandangan dari lapangan. Kise dengan segera memasang senyum modelnya—sebuah gerakan kontraksi beberapa otot yang tidak memiliki makna apapun. Kise mungkin tidak menyukai perhatian yang diberikan oleh para siswi kepadanya, terutama karena hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa mengamati permainan basket tim Seirin lagi, tapi ia pun tidak cukup tega untuk mengabaikan mereka.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai antrean siswi yang meminta tanda tangannya memenuhi gedung olahraga tersebut, suara teriakan dan helaan napas mereka menggantikan bunyi decit sepatu dan pantulan bola yang jauh lebih menyenangkan. Kise menghela napas dalam hati.

"Ah, _mou_, padahal bukan ini maksudku datang ke sini," Kise tersenyum lemah saat menyadari para pemain Seirin dan seorang siswi yang Kise duga adalah manajer mereka (setelahnya, ia akan terkejut saat mengetahui siswi itu adalah pelatih tim basket Seirin) tengah memandang ke arahnya. Bola mata beriris cokelat madunya beradu pandang dengan manik biru langit Kuroko untuk sesaat, membuat senyuman Kise menjadi sedikit lebih tulus.

"Lama tak berjumpa," Kuroko mengangguk sopan. Tak pernah berubah.

"Ah, ya, sudah lama," Kise membalas sambil menurunkan kertas pemberian siswi yang meminta tandatangannya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatian ke arah siswi-siswi di sekitarnya dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk. "Aku minta maaf, tapi aku datang ke sini karena suatu urusan, Nona. Aku akan memberikanmu tanda tangan lain kali." Nada suaranya penuh penyesalan, membuat para siswi di sana dengan segera setuju untuk pergi setelah meyakinkan Kise bahwa mereka tidak tersinggung.

Walaupun, sebetulnya Kise tidak peduli dengan perasaan para siswi tersebut.

Setelah semua siswi meninggalkan gedung olahraga sehingga hanya tinggal para anggota tim basket Seirin dan Kise di sana, pria berambut pirang itu akhirnya menghampiri Kuroko. Pemuda berambut biru itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Pikirannya masih sulit ditebak karena wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Tapi, untuk seseorang yang telah mengenal Kuroko sebaik Kise, terlihat jelas ada suatu penyesalan terpancar dari dua manik biru langitnya. Kise mendengus pelan. Percayakan Kuroko untuk melihat menembus topeng yang Kise tunjukkan.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu latihan kalian." Kise berkata dengan sopan kepada seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin. Mereka nampak terkejut melihat Kise di sana dan hal itu dapat dimengerti. Melihat seseorang yang mungkin akan menjadi lawan pertandingan saat latihan bisa menjadi sedikit mencurigakan dan membingungkan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, ada urusan apa kau ke sini?" Salah seorang pemain berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata bertanya. Dari sifat pria itu yang terlihat terlalu serius, Kise menduga ia adalah kapten tim basket Seirin.

"Ha ha, sebetulnya, karena latihan basket timku berakhir singkat dan aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Kuroko_cchi_, jadi aku pikir kenapa tidak mengunjunginya saja? Lagipula, kami cukup dekat waktu di Teikou dulu."

"Tidak, hubungan kita biasa saja." Kuroko membantah dengan tenang.

"Eeeh, jahatnyaa!"

Sejujurnya, Kise tidak tahu reaksi apa yang ia harapkan dari Kuroko. Memang, dulu mereka termasuk dekat—atau setidaknya, Kise ingin berpikir seperti itu—namun semenjak Kuroko mengundurkan diri dari tim basket Teikou, mereka hampir tidak pernah berbicara lagi. Aomine selalu nampak tidak senang saat Kise bertemu dengan Kuroko dan satu-satunya hal yang ingin Kise lakukan adalah membuat Aomine senang. Terkadang, ia pun mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Kise baru saja akan melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Kuroko saat suara desing bola membuatnya refleks mengulurkan tangan. Tepat pada waktunya, karena tak sampai sedetik setelahnya bola basket yang dilemparkan oleh pemain berambut merah yang berdiri di sisi lapangan berhenti di tangannya. Terlambat sedikit saja dan bola itu pasti telah menghantam wajah Kise. Teriakan para anggota tim Seirin secara tak langsung memberitahu Kise nama pemain itu. Kagami. Mata Kise menyipit. Ia tidak suka pemuda ini.

"Hei, maaf mengganggu reuni kalian, tapi aku tak percaya kau datang hanya untuk menemui Kuroko. Bagaimana kalau kau sekalian saja bermain melawanku, eh, _Nona Cantik_?" Kagami menyeringai mengejek ke arah Kise, nada suaranya menantang.

Kilatan kekesalan dapat terlihat di kedua bola mata Kise, namun saat ia berbicara, seulas senyuman telah kembali terlihat di wajahnya. "Mendadak sekali. Tapi … ah, baiklah. Lagipula, aku harus berterimakasih kepadamu karena telah memperlihatkan gerakan yang bagus." Kise melepaskan jas seragamnya dan menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya hingga ke siku. Ia melonggarkan dasinya sebelum masuk ke dalam lapangan. _One-on-one _dengan Kagami akan menjadi pemanasan yang cukup menyenangkan sebelum ia bertemu dengan Aomine.

Setidaknya, hal itu yang Kise harapkan. Karenanya, mantan _small forward _Teikou sangat kecewa saat ia dapat menembus pertahanan Kagami dengan mudah dan mencuri nilai dengan gerakan _dunk _yang ia _copy_ dari Kagami. Kise menatap Kagami yang terduduk di lantai dengan pandangan dingin. Ini terlalu mudah. Kagami bahkan tidak dapat menahan satu pun gerakan Kise. Dibandingkan dengan Aomine, Kagami terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru mengenal basket—dan mengira dirinya telah semahir profesional. Inikah _cahaya _yang dipilih Kuroko untuk menggantikan Aomine? Nampaknya Kuroko benar-benar telah putus asa.

"Sudah kuduga, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja," Kise mengesah, melepaskan genggamannya dari _ring _dan mendarat dengan sempurna. Ia berjalan menuju Kuroko, mengabaikan Kagami yang masih terpaku. Tidak ada gunanya memberi bantuan kepada orang yang telah ia kalahkan. "Kalau orang yang kau pilih selemah ini, ternyata memang sebaiknya kau ikut denganku, Kuroko_cchi_. Tim lemah seperti Seirin hanya akan membuat bakatmu menumpul."

"Aku menolak." Kuroko menjawab dengan tegas. "Seirin tidak lemah dan aku telah berjanji kepada Kagami-_kun_. Kami berdua akan mengalahkan kalian, para _kiseki no sedai_. Lagipula, aku tak punya keinginan untuk bermain bersama denganmu ataupun Aomine-_kun_ lagi, Kise-_kun_."

Kise meringis mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Pemuda itu nampak serius dengan ucapannya. Kise tahu Kuroko dan Aomine tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik sampai saat kelulusan, namun ia tak pernah menyangka Kuroko bahkan sudah tak mau lagi bermain bersama Aomine. Bagi Kise, reaksi Kuroko sangat berlebihan, namun Kise tahu tak ada satu orang pun di Teikou yang bisa benar-benar memahami kekecewaan Kuroko kepada sang pemain kunci Teikou.

"Hh, baiklah," Kise tersenyum lemah. "Kalau itu memang keputusanmu, Kuroko_cchi_. Kurasa aku sebaiknya kembali sekarang. Kuroko_cchi _tidak keberatan mengantarku sampai gerbang sekolah, kan?"

Kuroko terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyanggupi. Kise menyengir lebar kemudian mengambil jas seragamnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. "Terima kasih telah menerimaku di sini, semuanya. Maaf jika aku mengganggu!" pria berambut pirang itu sedikit membungkuk kepada para anggota tim basket Seirin dan melambaikan tangan seraya berjalan keluar dari gedung olahraga dengan Kuroko di sampingnya.

Mereka berjalan diiringi sunyi yang memekakkan telinga. Keheningan biasanya tidak pernah mengganggu Kuroko, namun situasi ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kise biasanya selalu punya topik pembicaraan, entah itu mengenai kesehariannya, film yang baru ia tonton, kesibukannya bekerja sebagai model, sampai hasil pertandingan _one-on-one_ dengan Aomine. Pria _Gemini _itu bisa membuka percakapan dengan tema apapun. Kuroko telah terbiasa mendengar obrolan ringan Kise, karena itu ia merasa canggung dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Kise-_kun_, kau … benar-benar memilih Touou." Kuroko akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia menyadari jas seragam yang Kise pakai. Seragam SMA Touou, bukan Kaijou. Padahal, dulu Kise mengaku ingin melanjutkan sekolah di Kaijou, walaupun sekolah itu berada di luar Tokyo.

"Ah, yah …" Kise tertawa lemah. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan Aomine_cchi_." Jemari Kise secara spontan menyentuh lingkaran kecil di telinga kirinya, mengambil kenyamanan dari dingin besi yang menyentuh kulitnya. Selama anting itu masih ia gunakan, Aomine akan tetap memiliki kuasa penuh atas diri Kise, tapi itu juga berarti sebagian diri Aomine adalah milik Kise.

Kuroko menatap mantan rekan satu timnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan. Kedua tangan Kuroko terkepal erat. Ia tahu Kise terus-menerus menahan diri demi Aomine dan itu membuatnya semakin marah. Mereka mungkin bukanlah teman dekat, tapi Kuroko tidak pernah mau melihat pria seperti Kise dipermainkan oleh Aomine. "Kau bukan peliharaannya, Kise-_kun_," kesedihan menyelusup ke dalam nada suara Kuroko. "Kau manusia yang memiliki hak untuk memilih. Tak seharusnya kau mengikuti seluruh permintaannya seperti ini."

Kise mengerjap tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Ia tak pernah menyangka sang bayangan akan mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini. Kise terlalu terkejut, sampai-sampai ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk beberapa saat. Lalu rasa hangat yang ia kenal kembali muncul, berpusat di dadanya dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Produksi serotonin di dalam dirinya seolah meningkat, sehingga Kise tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebar yang muncul begitu saja di wajahnya.

"Kuroko_cchi_! Aku tahu kau peduli padaku!" Kise, yang terlalu gembira, memeluk Kuroko dengan sangat erat, membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil itu sulit untuk bernapas. "Ah, kalau Kuroko_cchi _juga masuk Touou, aku akan bisa melakukan ini setiap hari. Kuroko_cchi_ benar-benar nyaman untuk dipeluk, seperti boneka!"

"Lepaskan aku, Kise-_kun_." Mata Kuroko memicing, membuat Kise segera melepaskan pelukannya seolah terbakar. Ekspresi Kuroko hanya akan benar-benar berubah saat ia sangat kesal dan Kise tidak ingin membuat Kuroko _terlalu _kesal.

"Ah, maaf, maaf!" Kise menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah sambil sedikit menunduk.

Kuroko mengesah sebelum memberikan senyum kecil ke arah Kise. Setidaknya, Kise masih dapat menunjukkan raut wajah riang. Kuroko hanya bisa berharap Aomine tidak menghancurkan Kise hingga pria itu tidak dapat bangkit kembali. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, Kuroko pasti akan merindukan senyuman yang selalu Kise berikan kepadanya.

**xXXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul: **Dormiveglia

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **1918 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya.

**Rating: **R

**Summary: **Mereka berdua hanyalah para pengecut yang takut atas kesendirian.

**A/N: **Cerita sampingan yang saya tulis untuk Nanowrimo.

* * *

"_Apa kau yakin ini tidak akan sakit, Aomine_cchi_?"_

"_Ah? Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Tentu saja akan sakit! Kau kira membuat lubang di telinga itu mudah?"_

_Kise terlihat ragu, menatap ke arah alat penindik yang ada di tangan Aomine. Ia menggigiti bibirnya, suatu tanda ketakutan tak sadar yang selalu ia lakukan. "M-mungkin sebaiknya kita berhenti saja?"_

_Aomine mengangkat alis sebelum menatap Kise lurus. Sang pemain kunci Teikou mengerutkan kedua alisnya, perlahan mengangkat alat penindik di tangannya hingga sejajar dengan garis pandang Kise. "Bukannya kau yang memintaku untuk menindikmu?"_

_Kise menelan ludah, membayangkan ketakutannya ikut tertelan dan menghilang bersama dengan saliva. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Memang benar, ia sendiri yang meminta Aomine untuk menindiknya. Salahkan foto salah satu model yang ia lihat di majalah. Kise merasa model tersebut sangat keren dengan sebuah lingkaran besi tergantung di telinga kirinya dan ia, saat itu, sangat menginginkan hal yang sama. Sayang, kini keyakinannya sedikit hilang._

"_Kau akan … berhati-hati, kan? Memastikan segalanya sudah steril dan segera memberikan alkohol setelahnya?"_

"_Tentu saja! Kau kira aku mau membiarkanmu terinfeksi?" Aomine memutar bola matanya pelan. "Sekarang, diamlah. Kau tidak mau aku salah melubangi bagian tubuhmu, kan?"_

_Kedua bola mata Kise menatap Aomine dengan penuh ketakutan sebelum ia akhirnya memejamkan mata erat-erat. Kise hanya mengangguk dan berusaha untuk tidak bergerak bahkan saat Aomine merengkuh wajahnya pelan, mengarahkan Kise untuk sedikit berpaling hingga sang _power forward _bisa mendapatkan akses menuju telinga kiri Kise dengan mudah._

_Jemari Aomine perlahan menyelipkan surai pirang Kise di balik daun telinganya. Tak lama kemudian, Kise dapat merasakan dingin ujung alat penindik yang menyentuh telinga bagian bawahnya. Kise menahan napas, seluruh tubuhnya menegang tanpa sadar. Setelah beberapa lama mengantisipasi rasa sakit yang tak kunjung datang, perlahan Kise membuka matanya dan ia terkejut saat menemukan Aomine sedang menatapnya lekat, bola mata beriris biru tuanya hanya beberapa senti di hadapan Kise._

_Mereka terdiam seperti itu untuk beberapa saat, saling bertukar pandang, sebelum akhirnya satu sisi bibir tipis Aomine terangkat membentuk seringai yang membuatnya terlihat sangat arogan namun juga tampan. Kise merutuki pipinya yang terasa hangat saat melihat ekspresi Aomine itu. Kise beruntung hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di ruang loker. Ia tak dapat membayangkan apa yang rekan-rekan timnya akan katakan jika mereka melihatnya saat ini._

"_Kau tahu," Aomine memulai dengan ringan, mengalihkan perhatian Kise yang sebelumnya terfokus kepada seringai yang menghiasi wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi tersebut. Saat kedua bola mata mereka bertumbuk pandang, Aomine melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku pernah membaca bahwa membiarkan seseorang menindikmu sama seperti membiarkannya memberikan tanda kepemilikan kepadamu. Apa ini berarti mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku, Kise?"_

_Kedua alis Kise bertaut. Pertanyaan konyol apa itu? Mana mungkin suatu tindakan sederhana seperti melubangi telinga seseorang bisa disamakan dengan membubuhkan tanda kepemilikan. Kise baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk berargumen saat rasa sakit tiba-tiba menjalar langsung ke otaknya dengan berpusat di bagian bawah telinganya. Sebuah jerit kesakitan lolos dari bibir Kise, alih-alih kata-kata. Air mata secara refleks menetes di pipinya._

"_Aomine_cchi_! Kau bisa memberiku peringatan sebelum tiba-tiba melubangi telingaku!" Sang rambut pirang menjerit sambil mendorong rekannya menjauh, membuat Aomine terkekeh. Nampaknya pria itu memang sengaja membuat Kise terkejut._

"_Maaf, maaf," Aomine sama sekali tidak terdengar menyesal saat mengatakan hal itu. "Ini, tempelkan di belakang telingamu untuk mematikan rasa sakitnya." Ia memberikan buntalan kapas kecil yang telah dibasahi oleh alkohol kepada Kise._

_Sudut bibir Kise tertarik ke bawah walaupun ia menuruti perkataan Aomine dengan menempelkan kapas tersebut ke telinganya yang masih terasa sangat sakit. Ia mendesah pelan saat rasa dingin alkohol dengan segera meredakan rasa nyeri yang menyiksanya._

"_Ternyata tidak separah yang kuduga." Sang _small forward _Teikou menyengir lebar._

_Aomine mendengus pelan. "Kau memang sering sekali melebih-lebihkan segala sesuatu."_

"_Tidak juga! Aomine_cchi _hanya berpendapat seperti itu saja!" Kise memprotes. "Daripada itu, bagaimana? Apa antingnya terlihat bagus?"_

_Bola mata Aomine bergulir untuk menatap lingkaran besi kecil yang kini menghiasi telinga kiri Kise. Telinga yang masih terlihat memerah akibat luka yang baru saja ia torehkan di sana, secara permanen meninggalkan bekas di tubuh sang model. Suatu perasaan puas yang mendekati posesif perlahan tumbuh di dalam diri Aomine, membuatnya harus mengalihkan pandangan sebelum perasaan itu menguasai dirinya. Aomine hanya dapat menggerutu pelan menjawab pertanyaan Kise, menyerahkan kepada sang pria yang berambut pirang untuk menafsirkannya sendiri._

_Aomine sadar ia tak memiliki hak berpikiran Kise adalah miliknya, namun nampaknya logika tak lagi memiliki peranan di sini karena Aomine tahu, tiap kali ia melihat telinga kiri Kise yang tertindik, ia akan selalu menganggapnya sebagai tanda kepemilikan. Tak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan, mulai saat itu, Kise adalah milik Aomine._

**xXXx**

Kise melangkah keluar dari elevator yang berhenti di lantai apartemennya, bersenandung pelan mengingat pertemuannya dengan Kuroko yang berjalan jauh lebih baik dari dugaannya. Kuroko bahkan mengakui—dengan caranya sendiri—bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan Kise! Senyum di wajah Kise merekah. Ia merasa penuh dengan kebahagiaan saat ini, tak ada satu hal pun yang dapat menghancurkan _mood_nya.

Sayang, kebahagiaan Kise segera menguap tak berbekas saat ia melihat sosok Aomine yang berdiri di depan apartemennya, bersandar di bingkai pintu kayu yang tertutup dan menatap Kise dengan pandangan tajam yang membuat Kise tahu ia berada dalam masalah besar. Senyum di wajah Kise lenyap, tergantikan dengan ekspresi khawatir dan ia berhenti melangkah.

Kise dapat mendengar suara degup jantungnya sendiri yang terlalu cepat. Tubuh Kise terpaku, kedua tungkainya kaku saat reaksi _fight-or-flight _seketika menguasai dirinya. Tapi Kise tahu, tak ada gunanya melarikan diri dari Aomine. Pria itu hanya akan mengejarnya dengan sangat mudah dan Kise pun tak memiliki kesempatan menang jika ia memutuskan untuk melawan Aomine.

Pada akhirnya, Kise hanya bisa terdiam menatap sosok Aomine yang berjalan mendekatinya. Sang pemain kunci Touou tidak berhenti sampai tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Kise dapat merasakan napas Aomine menggelitik telinganya saat ia berbisik dengan nada berbahaya, "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menemui Tetsu?"

Kise tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk menjawab. Aomine dengan kasar menarik tangannya, hampir-hampir menyeret Kise menuju pintu apartemennya. Pintu apartemen itu terbuka dengan mudah saat Aomine memutar kenopnya, dan Kise sama sekali tidak heran—ia sendiri yang telah memberikan kunci cadangan apartemennya kepada Aomine. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam apartemen yang masih gulita, Aomine menutup dan mengunci pintu setelahnya sebelum berbalik menatap ke arah Kise yang hanya berdiri dalam diam dengan kepala yang ditundukkan.

Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang memecah keheningan untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Aomine mendengus pelan. Kise mencuri tatap dari balik helaian rambut pirangnya, belum memiliki keberanian untuk mengangkat wajah. Ia tahu Aomine sangat marah saat ini dan Kise tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyiramkan minyak ke dalam api. Lagipula, ia sendiri yang akan menanggung akibatnya nanti.

"Kenapa diam saja, Kise? Kukira kau akan senang setelah bertemu dengan _Kuroko_cchi yang sangat kau sukai. Apa dia menolakmu seperti biasa? Apa Kise kecil merasa terluka oleh sikap dingin Tetsu?" Aomine mengejek, memaksa Kise untuk mengangkat wajah dengan dua jari yang mendorong dagu pria yang berambut pirang ke atas. Bola mata beriris cokelat madu Kise tetap menolak bertemu dengan manik biru Aomine, membuatnya semakin marah.

Aomine menggeram kesal sebelum tangannya yang semula menopang dagu Kise bergerak kasar menarik surai pirang pemuda itu hingga Kise harus mendongak untuk menahan sakit di kepalanya. Seulas seringai penuh kemenangan membias di wajah Aomine saat iris cokelat muda Kise akhirnya menatapnya. Aomine dapat melihat ketakutan dan rasa sakit terpancar jelas dari dua manik Kise. Seringai di wajahnya merekah. Ekspresi penuh ketakutan Kise tak pernah gagal membuat darah Aomine berdesir penuh gairah. Kenyataan bahwa Kise akan tetap kembali kepadanya tak peduli apapun yang Aomine lakukan hanya membuat pria yang berambut biru gelap merasa semakin puas.

Aomine tahu, Kise sama sepertinya: seorang pengecut yang takut akan kesepian.

"Nampaknya, aku perlu mengingatkan siapa pemilikmu," nada suara Aomine terdengar seperti es yang membuat bulu roma Kise berdiri tegak, seluruh instingnya memerintahkan untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman predator di hadapannya, namun tubuh Kise terpaku di sana. "Sudah sewajarnya seorang pembangkang diberi hukuman. Kau setuju, _Ryouta_?"

Kemudian, bibir Aomine melumat bibir Kise, memaksa mereka untuk membuka saat gigi putih menggeligit bagian bawah daging merah tersebut. Kise merintih lemah, bahkan saat lidah Aomine menyelusup ke dalam, menjelajahi daerah jajahannya yang telah ia ingat bagaikan telapak tangannya sendiri.

Kise berontak. Kedua tangannya lemah mendorong dada Aomine—seolah meragu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menangis, merutuki kelemahannya sendiri saat perlahan jemari pucatnya mengepal, menggenggam erat kaos hitam Aomine seolah tak ingin lepas. Kise menangis di bawah serangan Aomine yang membuat otaknya dipenuhi kenikmatan tak berakal. Persetan dengan logika yang selalu menghilang tiap kali Aomine menguasai tubuhnya, Kise perlahan membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam permainan kasar Aomine, membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi di hadapannya, memercayakan segalanya kepada pemuda yang tak akan segan menghancurkan dirinya.

Kise pun tak tahu sejak kapan rasa sakit yang Aomine berikan berubah menjadi candu baginya.

Apa yang mereka lakukan malam itu tak pantas disebut sebagai tindakan saling mengasihi antar dua kekasih. Semua yang Aomine lakukan hanya bertujuan untuk menghukum Kise dan meraih kepuasannya sendiri. Tak ada sedikitpun kelembutan di setiap tamparan, ciuman, gigitan maupun gerakan tubuh Aomine dan Kise hanya bisa menerimanya karena pada saat-saat seperti inilah perhatian Aomine seluruhnya terpusat kepadanya.

Kise adalah seorang pelacur. Ia mengiba demi perhatian Aomine. Menjadi pusat dunia pria yang mendominasinya saat ini adalah keinginan utama Kise dan ia akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkannya—termasuk merendahkan diri menjadi milik Aomine.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang berlalu—Kise mendapati bahwa kehilangan kesadaran beberapa kali membuatnya sulit mengikuti perguliran waktu—sampai Aomine akhirnya melepaskan Kise dan menjatuhkan diri di sisi sang mantan _small forward _Teikou.

Kise hanya terdiam di sana, menatap ke langit-langit melalui pandangan yang buram karena air mata, berusaha untuk kembali memenuhi pundi-pundi _alveoli_nya dengan udara bersih yang ia butuhkan. Anehnya, bahkan pada saat seperti ini ia hanya bisa membayangkan apa yang akan rekan-rekan tim mereka pikirkan saat besok mereka datang latihan, bukannya mengkhawatirkan segala luka yang kini menghiasi tubuhnya.

Kamar itu dipenuhi oleh kesunyian yang hanya terkalahkan oleh suara napas Aomine dan Kise yang perlahan berangsur normal. Suara detik jarum jam menjadi pengalih perhatian terbaik bagi Kise dan ia menghitung tiap detikan yang terdengar di dalam kepalanya—hanya untuk menjaga kewarasannya.

Kemudian, kedua tangan berkulit gelap menarik Kise mendekat ke arah Aomine. Tubuh Kise mematuhi tarikan pelan tersebut, bagaikan boneka yang dapat diarahkan sesuka hati oleh sang dalang. Namun kali ini gerakan Aomine sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya, lembut dan tanpa paksaan.

Takut-takut, Kise mengangkat pandangannya. Saat iris cokelat madunya beradu pandang dengan dua kolam biru gelap Aomine yang menatapnya dengan sangat lembut, Kise merasa napasnya tercekat. Lalu Aomine melengkungkan senyum yang selalu mampu membuat Kise memaafkannya. Senyum yang dipenuhi dengan penyesalan, kehangatan dan perhatian tulus. Kelenjar lakrimal Kise kembali berproduksi melebihi seharusnya, membuat bulir-bulir airmata yang gemuk membanjiri pipinya.

Saat Aomine mencium keningnya dengan sangat lembut dan mengusap jejak air mata dari pipinya, Kise mendapatkan jawaban atas kesediaannya berada di sisi pemuda itu. Aomine dapat melukainya berkali-kali, namun selama Kise tahu Aomine pun akan selalu ada sisinya, ia akan tetap mendapatkan kesetiaan absolut dari Kise.

Kise mengeluarkan suara isak tangis pelan sebelum beringsut mendekat ke kehangatan Aomine dan membenamkan kepala di lekuk leher pria itu. Aomine tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menarik Kise semakin dekat dan melingkari tubuh sang pemuda dengan kedua tangannya erat. Mereka terlelap dalam pelukan satu sama lain, diiringi oleh detak jarum jam sebagai lagu pengantar tidur dan suara deru napas masing-masing yang mengizinkan mereka bertemu bahkan di dalam alam mimpi.

Hubungan mereka mungkin tak akan pernah dimengerti oleh dunia, namun baik Kise maupun Aomine tidak ambil peduli. Mereka adalah milik satu sama lain. Hal itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun dan jika Kise seringkali menanggung rasa sakit dalam hubungan ini … bukan berarti ia tidak menikmatinya.

—**End.**


End file.
